Run
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Marie catches Logan making out with Jean in their apartment, so she takes their two sons Jacob and James, and makes a run for it. HAZEL EYES PART 2!
1. Prologue

**Run**

**Summary: Marie catches Logan making out with Jean in their apartment, so she takes their two sons Jacob and James, and makes a run for it. HAZEL EYES PART 2!**

**Prologue**

**~xXx~**

It was James' 5th birthday, and the little guy was sitting on his mother's lap. She was reading a book before she put the two kids to bed. She smiled as she read softly, Jacob already asleep and out like a light. "And so, they all lived happily ever after," Marie said to her son, who yawned loudly, "Time for bed, Jamie." She said softly.

James pouted but climbed into his bed, and Marie tucked him in. "I love you mommy…" He murmured.

"I love you too, Jamie," Marie replied, kissing his forehead before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Kids asleep?" she found Logan sitting on the couch in their mini apartment Charles had given them.

Marie nodded. "Yup, they're out like a light."

Logan got up, and went over to his wife and kissed her lips as he smirked. "I have an idea what we could do," He trailed off, and she knew what he wanted. She nodded and they went to their room.

~xXx~

2 weeks after this, it was May 3rd. Marie had Jacob on her hip, with James holding onto her hand. They had gone to the store a little ways away from the school, well Logan stayed to teach his class. James had been bugging his mom to get him a new toy, and she said she would. Then, Jacob started and so they now both had a truck which looked like Logan's.

"Mommy, can we have cars shampoo?" James asked, pulling out the bottle, and using his hazel eyes to get her to say yes.

"Fine," Marie sighed, as she put it in their cart where Jacob sat. The little 3 year old began to play with it, and his truck. "Now…where are they?" She needed to grab a few tampons since she knew her monthly gift was coming up.

"Where's what mommy?" James asked.

Marie found them, and plopped the box in the cart. "Nothing sweetie,"

James dropped it, as they kept shopping. Marie let her son pick a backpack for the school year which was coming up. "I want Lightning McQueen!" James said, pointing at the pack that had the red race car.

"Manners?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Please _mommy, _please and thank you_!" She smiled and nodded, grabbing it and putting it in the cart. Jacob began to play with it, and James got mad, "No Jake-up don't touch my backpack!"

Jacob began to cry, as James took the pack away from the 3 year old. Marie cursed under her breath as she grabbed another backpack which had Iron Man on it, Jacob's favorite thing ever. Jacob stopped his crying and hugged the backpack happily. She sighed as she went to pay at the store before she kept going, needing makeup and a few beers for Logan.

"Mommy, can we have pizza tonight?" James asked, looking at her with large hopeful eyes. "_Please_?"

"Sure sweetie," Marie smiled, knowing she was in the mood for pizza too.

"Yay!" squeaked James.

The family grabbed makeup, and then James saw the pet store. He started asking for a kitty, but Marie said no. He whined, till they lift and went to the car. They got in, and then they were on their way home. Marie was in a pretty good mood, with all the stuff they needed. And James was happy,

~xXx~

Kitty was with her son, William and she giggled when she saw Marie walk in with her hands full and her sons rushing to Will. "Kitty, will you watch Jacob and James for me?"

"Sure,"

"Thank you!" Marie went to her apartment with some of the stuff which was Logan's beers, and some of the food. She stopped when she found Jean and Logan, making out on _her _couch. She dropped the stuff in her hands, and her mouth fell open. Tears formed, because when Logan and Jean turned, finding them there. "YOU BASTARD!" shouted Marie.

Logan's mouth dropped. "Marie—"

"Don't you _dare_," She snapped and then was rushing out of the room to where Kitty was. "Come on Jacob, James, we gotta go."

"Why?" pouted both Boys.

She whimpered, "Because daddy was kissing another woman."

They didn't know it yet, but when they left, they went to Marie's car and drove off…..

_Run_.

**COMMENT/REVIEW PLEASE! Should I keep going? **


	2. Chapter 1

_**R****un**_

_**C****hapter 1: **_**Why Logan, why? **

**Note: This chapter gets a little on Logan's point of view. JUST KNOW THAT I LOVE ROGAN! I just needed some drama for this story ;)**

* * *

Was it surprising that when Marie finally made it to a nearby inn, she took the chance to sleep? She parked her car, and got a room. The cashier was one of the few that knew her, and they wondered why she wasn't home with her husband. "He's a cheater," she had whispered before she pulled her kids to room 38.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" James asked, glancing around to where his father _should _be.

"He's at the school, Jamie." Marie replied simply, opening their room which had two beds; one of the kids and one for Marie. She sighed, because when they took rooms as a family, it would be kids and then the other for Logan and Marie. Now, Logan had chosen Jean. _Why? _Marie wondered as she went to place their bags on the floor. "Time to get ready for bed. Shower time boys!"

James and Jacob pouted. "But why mommy?" James asked, looking up with his pouty look.

Marie took the boys' jackets and shoes off by the door. "It's because it's close to bedtime, and we need to be clean before that, 'Kay?"

Jacob ran to his mother's arms, and she picked him up. "Mommy, what if there's monsters under the bed?!" Jacob shouted, looking fearful. "Daddy isn't here to run them out!"

His voice was so baby like, but she wanted to cry. _Daddy this, daddy that. What about mommy? _Marie wondered. She took them to the bathroom, and made a face when she saw how gross it was. Still, she took off the boys' clothes and began to run the water so they could get clean.

"Mommy, why are you so sad? Do you miss daddy?" James asked, looking at her with large doe eyes.

She wanted to say, 'no!' but she knew she couldn't. "A little, but daddy doesn't want us anymore."

"Why?" then asked little Jacob.

"Daddy doesn't love us?" James asked this time.

Marie got mad then. "James Logan Howlett, Jacob Hank Howlett you will stop talking like that _right now_. I do not want to hear another thing about Daddy tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mommy." Said both boys.

She finished cleaning them, before putting on their PJ's. Cars for James well Iron Man for Jacob.

She ticked them into their bed, and then she curled up beside them, holding them close as she closed her eyes, falling asleep together on the very tiny bed…. She dreamt about Logan.

* * *

The next day came quickly, and Marie got the boys up quickly. "Come on you two, time to get up!" she said, causing them both to whine, but finally, they were on the road yet again.

James fell back to sleep in his car sit, well Jacob played with his Iron Man toy. They didn't bring up Logan at all. Finally, Marie pulled into a diner, and parked. She got out, and got the boys out. "Ready to get some breakfast?" she asked her boys.

They nodded.

"I want bacon!" James grinned widely as they entered the diner.

Marie then knew that this was where Logan had brought her for their honeymoon breakfast. It broke her but she stayed strong for her babies.

_Logan, why? Why did you have to kiss another woman? Just why? Why? Why? Why? Why? _Marie kept repeating the same thing over and over again in her head.

"Mommy?" it was Jacob this time, putting on her leg. "Can we sit down now?"

Marie nodded, and pulled her family to the table, and sat down. Jacob got some pancakes; well James got bacon and eggs. Marie just got some coffee, and a muffin. She got some muffins for the kids when they were on the road, as the kids ate quickly.

* * *

_**At the school…. **_

"Dammit Marie, pick up!" It was Logan, pacing their apartment or what use to be their apartment. He kept looking at the couch, where he had been kissing Jean, it was so temping, and just something told him to so he kissed the woman. Now, Marie wasn't talking and she bolted with their kids. He missed his kids.

"Logan?" He turned, and found Jubilee standing there. "It'll be okay, she'll come back."

He hadn't told anyone the real reason why Marie had bolted. "I hope so."

Jubes looked down at her feet before glancing up again. "Do you have any idea where she'd go?"

Logan thought hard for a moment before shaking his head. "She said she was very happy here, she never wanted to leave the school. I'm not sure where she'd go…"

The other woman sighed, before she left once more. Then, in entered Jean, "Hey Logan."

"Go away, Jean. You made my family go; I don't want to see you." Logan growled at the woman, and bared his teeth.

Jean rolled her eyes. "You say you don't want to see me, but something else says differently." She touched below his belt. He growled and pulled back. "Why are you saying no when before all you could do was touch me? Why are you backing out _now_?"

"I have a family, Jean. I have a wife."

"That never stopped you before."

Then, he walked out of the room in anger. He bolted to the gym, in hopes to work out his anger. He had tried to go, but Charles needed him at the school, which was why he hadn't gone after Marie. His wife. He shook his head as he worked out nice and hard. He needed his wife again, and it pissed him off that he had hurt her, because of something as stupid as Jean.

_Why did I sleep with her anyway? _Logan grumbled as he worked out.

He ended up thinking about the first time….

FLASH BACK

"_Hey Logan,"_

"_Jean?" I had turned around, holding nothing but a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Marie, who was pregnant with our newest cub, Jacob. I raised an eyebrow, upon seeing the redhead after so long._

_She nodded. "Yes, it's me."_

"_What are ya doing back here, Jeannie? There's nothing for you here." I noticed she looked pretty heated, and that sent shivers down my back. I could see the need of release on this woman, and since Marie was 7 months pregnant, I hadn't gotten anything. _

_I needed release myself. I needed a woman._

_**Marie. She needs us. She's our mate, the mother of our cubs. **_

_I shook off the Wolverine easily, and then, I noticed just how close Jean was now. My mouth fell open a little, and then Jean kissed me hard. I could smell nothing but Jean._

_She smelt so good._

_So, I gave in. We did 'it' in the closet, and then she went back to her room. I went back to mine, after I had a shower in the gym locker room. I brought the sandwich and some juice for my Marie, who didn't notice anything wrong._

_Marie murmured something and I kissed the side of her head. I knew I was a bad husband, but the itch to mate had taken over and that was how I went with Jean. _

_Sadly, it wouldn't be the last time. _

END OF FLASH BACK

Logan growled under his breath. Why was he thinking about _Jean_? "Marie." He growled out his wife's name, and the Wolverine howled for his mate.

_Their _mate.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Logan growled to himself.

Nobody was a great as his Marie, and now, she was gone. She had taken Jacob and James. He then remembered something else….

FLASH BACK

_Jean had stumbled upon me and Marie making out, totally on the couch watching the movie, _Bride's Maids_. It was a good movie, but also a major turn on for me. She had stared at us, and then yelled._

_Marie was taken out of the "_Let's get to our room for some **fun**"_ pretty quickly. I was sad, wishing my wife would still want me. Jean walked over to me, after Marie left and then brushed against my thigh._

_I was still in need of a woman, and if Marie wouldn't be that woman…why not the next most willing? _

_So Jeannie and I had sex; again. This was _**AFTER**_ Jacob was born, and he had turned 1. I didn't think it was so wrong, not at the time. Once that was over, I went to the locker room and showered real good. I was thankful Marie didn't have my powers anymore, because that was suck._

_And so, Jeannie and I started having sex whenever Marie would turn me down. Jeannie totally didn't mind, just so she could have some sex too, and so that was how WE started._

_Wolverine didn't like it._

END OF FLASH BACK

Logan punched the wall, making a hole in it and then he began to take apart the training room. How could he have been so stupid? Marie was the perfect woman for him. She liked hockey, acted like one of the guys unless she was breastfeeding or pregnant.

She had a wonderful body, and just everything a man could want in a woman.

How could he have let her go?

Logan shook off the thoughts as he went forward, looking for something to do after he had taken down the gym. He found Hank and Charles talking. They stopped upon seeing him. "Logan," said Charles.

"Mhm?" was his reply.

"I just got a call from Rogue." Charles said.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**Up next: **Marie finds somewhere to stay for awhile, and runs into Scott. Scott becomes her go to guy. He just might be what she needs at the moment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Run**

**Chapter 2: Power Rangers vs. SpongeBob **

**~xXx~**

"_I just got a call from Rogue." _

It rang through Logan's head a few times, as he thought over these words. Charles had spoken to Rogue, his Marie?

"What did she say, Chuck?" Logan said, almost in a growl. He wanted to know if his mate was okay, and if their kids were okay. Gosh, how could he have been so stupid? Marie was perfect.

Charles looked unsure, but then let out a worn old sigh. "She said that she's doing okay, but she won't be coming back. She also said that Jake and Jamie miss it here."

Logan let out a large sigh. "Did she say anything of where she is?"

"No," Charles said, "She didn't say much more, other than that."

The feral man nodded. "Dammit," He growled.

~xXx~

Marie and the kids pulled into a simple hotel, and then ran into some guy. "Whoops, sorry." The man said, and then stopped upon seeing who it was. "Rogue?" his voice sounded unsure, "Is that you?"

Her heart stopped, and then she nodded, jumping into his arms for a hug. "Oh my Gosh, Scott!" she sounded happy, and relieved.

The boys stared at their mother, who held tightly onto the odd man, who they know now as "Scott". "Mommy?" she pulled back from Scott to look at Jacob.

"Yes baby?"

"Who's that?" Jacob asked, pointing at the other man.

Marie smiled as she picked up Jacob, and held onto James' hand. "Scott," She said and smiled. "Scott, this are my sons— Jacob and James."

Scott smiled at the boys and nodded. "Wow, they look a lot like you, Rogue."

Rogue blushed as she nodded. "Thanks,"

"They're beautiful," He added.

James didn't like this guy; he wasn't Logan, his daddy. "Mommy, I hungry!" James whined.

Marie sighed, before she shushed her kid. "One minute—"

"I'm hungry _now_!" James really was like his father.

"Sorry, Scott, but I gotta feed the kids," Marie said, frowning at the thought of saying goodbye to the only nice person in her life. "Maybe we could talk again sometime?"

Scott then smiled, "Why don't I buy you guys something to eat?"

"Would you?" Marie smiled at him, as Jacob grinned at the strange person.

He nodded, and that was how the 4 were found in the sitting area of Pizza Delight. James was being hard for his mom, pouting and had his arms crossed. He wanted to talk to his daddy, and made sure this Scott person knew it too. "Mommy, can we go home to daddy now?" James asked, making sure to glare at Scott well he did, but made sure he looked innocent.

Marie sighed, before began to feed Jacob. "We can't, James, so please drop it!"

"Why?" James began to pout harder. "I miss daddy!"

This began to make Jacob repeat his brother. "I want daddy!" both boys cried, causing Marie to groan.

Scott patted her back as he turned to the boys. "If you two are good, maybe tomorrow we could go to the park or the zoo."

This then caused Jacob to clap and began a good boy once more. James wasn't going to be easy, but just ate like a "good boy". Marie had a break for once, and she was very thankful for Scott.

~xXx~

So they went to the zoo. Jacob was whining about going to see the lions. James didn't say anything all morning, and as Marie walked around, she came upon a gray wolf. She stared at it for awhile, as Scott showed Jacob the other animals. James noticed his mom staring at the wolf, and he walked over and took her hand.

"I miss daddy, mommy. Can we go home soon?" James asked, now staring at the wolf.

Marie sighed. "I wanna go home, Jamie, but daddy…he doesn't love us anymore."

James began to cry, and Marie held her son as he sobbed into her chest.

Scott came back over with a grinning Jacob, and he noticed just how much the two had changed since he had last seen them. "Marie, are you okay?" Scott asked, looking pretty worried.

She shook her head as she held onto her little James. She let out a soft heavy sigh, before she faced Scott. She held James close to her as she whimpered under her breath. "I miss Logan, but I can' go back ta him, he made his choice…."

Scott understands, and he took her hand. "Would you like to head back to my place for a rest?"

"Yes," She felt like maybe, just maybe, there were good guys out in the world. She had the awful image of Jean and Logan making out in her mind, and she shook off the thoughts.

~xXx~

Scott brought Marie and the boys into his smallish apartment, giving them his bedroom since there was only one bedroom. "Here you go," Scott said.

"But this here is your bedroom!" Marie said, feeling like an idiot because he just smiled that boyish smile and she felt her knees go weak. She hadn't felt like that for a long time, not since she was pregnant with Jacob. She thought of how long Logan could have been cheating on her and then she thought of all the times he had been pulling away from her— or was that just her mind? She shook the thoughts off but it was still there. She still thought of her Wolverine.

She knew that Wolverine had claimed her as his mate, but she wasn't sure if Logan understood that. Mates don't cheat on one another! Mates only wanted the other.

Scott had said something else, but Marie was too deep in thought so Scott took the boys out to watch some TV. "Ah wanna watch SpongeBob!" Jake whined.

"No, let's watch Power Rangers!" James said, causing the other boy to pout.

"SpongeBob!" ordered Jake.

"Haha no, Power Rangers!" James said, and growled much like his father did. "SpongeBob is for _babies_! Are you a _**baby**_?"

Jacob began to cry, "I no baby!" He shouted.

"You are too! You wanna watch SpongeBob!" James snapped, another growl coming up his throat.

Scott didn't know how much he could take, "Hey now, why don't we watch one episode of SpongeBob and then one of Power Rangers? That way we can watch both." Maybe he would be okay at this parenting thing.

However, both boys began to scream and shout. Poor Scott was stuck between then and then big ol' mama bear entered the room, growling lowly causing them both to smarten up. "If ya don' smarten up _right __now_there will be NO show at ALL!"

The boys gulped, "Yes mama."

**Review please! Yes I know it's late but I feel really tired and writer's block and this chapter turned out like shit *sigh* Next one will be a little while later, okay? Maybe a few weeks. Or days. Not sure. BYE**

**REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 3

**Run**

**Chapter 3: Facebook**

Marie had just gotten the boys to bed after yet another crazy fight between them on what to watch. She was tired, and missed Logan, his way of getting the boys to hush in just a mere growl. He was such a great father….but not a great husband. He sucked at that.

Her heart hurt and sunk when she thought of her mate. She wondered if Jean was better and then she had the thought of her husband and Jean sleeping together happily without her there to stop them. She looked down as she covered her face, sobbing quietly. She was all alone in this world— but the more she thought about it, she knew she had to go back. The boys need their father, and she needed all the help she could get.

And it hurt more when she found herself on facebook, looking over a few things. The X-Men hadn't been up to much, and there were a few messages from Storm, Jubes, Kitty and Hank. There was one from the Professor.

Logan had facebook yeah, she had taught him how to use it but he hated every minute of it. Her phone was full of miss calls she had deleted because she didn't want to talk to him.

_I gotta be the grown up. The boys need him… I gotta talk to him. _

She was surprised to find Logan actually online. Her mouth dropped open as she clicked him. She went to his profile, and saw that his profile picture was all four of them together. Logan was holding her well she laid on the towel at the beach, the boys sitting there with them too. His cover picture was one of them. It was Logan and Marie standing together under a tree, her in her beautiful wedding dress and him in a suit.

The summary for the picture broke her heart.

_My beautiful wife taking away the spot light for all, man you gotta love her._

She did everything not to cry then and there. She read over the comments, and she rolled her eyes. They were ones saying they were cute together, and one from Scott teasing Logan and saying the world must be ending as he was in a 'monkey suit'. She took in a deep breath and clicked like.

Moments later, she got a message from her husband.

_**-Messages-**_

**Logan Howlett**: Marie, you there darling?  
Marie?

_*Rogue has seen this message* _

**Rogue Howlett**: Hey Logan….

**Logan Howlett**: Oh God Marie, I miss ya so much! I'm sorry!

**Rogue Howlett**: its fine I don't care anymore

**Logan Howlett**: Sure aren't acting like it. How are the boys?

**Rogue Howlett**: They miss you

**Logan Howlett**: I miss them too

**Rogue Howlett**: I'm not sure what I should say to you Logan. You broke my heart but the boys need you I just am not ready to return to the school.

**Logan Howlett**: I'll change Marie

**Rogue Howlett**: Maybe it would be best if we broke up….

**Logan Howlett**: Don't say that darling! We're made for each other, always have been. We're mates

**Rogue Howlett**: Then why did you cheat on me with Jean?

_*Rogue has gone offline*_

_**-End of messages-**_

Marie closed facebook quickly, and sat there with tears running down her cheeks. She covered her eyes as she sobbed quietly, trying to stay quiet. She had to be quiet.

She didn't want to reread those messages ever, and then she fell into a sleep that broke her.

(((((Dream)))))

_Pain was everywhere….all I could feel was pain. Pain….pain….pain._

_A roar broke through the air, and I knew it was from me._

_I roared._

_Pain…..pain….pain…_

_Help me please! Someone help me!_

_Pain….it's everywhere!_

_That's when I felt my whole body just stop….my heart it actually stopped. _

_Pain…it's gone…I'm dead._

_Then, my thoughts were filled of this girl with chocolate eyes and creamy colored skin; her hair fell down her body like water running down your body in a shower. She stood naked before me, looking at me with so much innocents. I had to protect her since she was now scared, screaming for help….for _me_._

_That is when I knew I had a mate and she needed me. Wherever she was…._

…_._

Marie shot up from her sweaty bed, panting and her eyes stung too. She looked around with fear in her eyes but found she was in her bedroom at Scott's. She had gotten a memory, and she guessed it was from Logan as she seen herself.

She panted as she tried to catch her breath, looking around again. The boys were in bed, nearby and she was glad to say they were safe. However, her phone started buzzing. Since Marie was half asleep, she picked it up, "E-hell-hello?"

"Marie is that you darlin'?" It was Logan on the other end of the phone.

She grumbled, "Go away…" she muttered before she hung up on him and then rolled over trying to get back to sleep. She would need it as she was heading back to the school in hopes to work everything out with Logan, her so called mate and then get everything that belonged to her back. She'd get the room she was sure, and she'd burn everything of his that he left behind.

She wasn't going to be pushed around anymore. Right then, she felt a hand on her arm. She jumped, looking over with wide eyes. "It's okay— it's just me, Scott."

"What- what do ya want?!" She grumbled.

"You were crying out Logan's name," Scott whispered. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Marie caught her breath again and then nodded, looking down at her lap as she was sitting up now, Scott beside her. "I-I had a nightmare…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was so soft, kind.

"Not really…it was a memory of Logan's from when I touched him when I was 17." Marie explained. "It isn't my place to talk about…"

Scott nodded and then he pulled her close to him, he was holding her. "Well, try to go back to sleep. I won't do anything I just— sometimes it helps when someone holds you."

_I always held Logan when he had a nightmare… and he'd hold me. And now, we're through. I won't be Marie/Rogue Howlett anymore. _

"Thanks," She whispered before she yet again fell asleep, but she was in Scott's arms. She didn't have any more dreams.

~xXx~

The next day, Marie was getting the boys dressed so they could get some stuff for on the road, and then they'd be on their way back to the school. No one knew they were on their way back, and Marie wanted to keep it like that. James was looking forward to getting to go home to his dad.

"Mommy, can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Little Jacob asked.

"Sure honey, would you like that Jamie?" Marie said, looking at her oldest son.

"Yeah!" he said.

So once they were dressed, they began to head out, and Marie looked once more at Scott, giving him a sad sorry look. She was leaving one of the only people who had been there for her since she was 17. He was her best friend.

"Bye bye Scotty!" Jake called, waving at his new friend. James just rolled his eyes.

"Bye Jacob," Scott called back. "Bye Marie! Bye James!"

And then, the family of three headed towards Marie's truck which she had taken from Logan.

**Up Next: **Jacob, James and Marie return the school. Jean plays mind tricks on both Logan and Marie, and a new guy shows up.

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU **


End file.
